underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Corvinus
'''Alexander Corvinus' is a Hungarian nobleman and warlord, born during the late 4th Century, and came to power during the early 5th century AD. He is the patriarch of the Corvinus Clan, and the eldest and possibly the most powerful of the Immortals. He is portrayed in the ''Underworld'' series by Derek Jacobi. Biography Alexander was a Hungarian nobleman and warlord who had ascended to power in the "early seasons of the 5th century", just in time to watch his home village ravaged by a plague. Alexander was the only survivor of his village: The bearer of a rare bloodline, his body was able to adapt the virus in an immune response, and likewise adapt himself to his greater benefit, (the union of his rare bloodstrain and the plague virus becoming the Corvinus Strain), and Alexander-himself becoming biologically immortal, and thus later known the "First True Immortal" and "The Father Of Us All". Years later, Alexander married a woman named Helena and together they had three sons; two of whom, identical twin brothers Marcus and William, inherited their father's immortality in it's active state, and were thus born immortal. Their other son, however, only inherited his father's immortality in it's dormant state, and were thus born mortal, like his mother. At some point, Helena passed away"Corvinus turned to look at the elegant face of the massive carving behind him. The Muse's divine countenance was modeled on that of Helena, his long-dead wife and the mother of his children. He was grateful that she did not live to see the monsters their sons had become." ~ Evolution novelization, chapter 19. At some later point, his son, William, was bitten by a rabid mountain wolf as the twin brothers were out riding one night. After a long, slow, excruciating metamorphosis, William became the very first Werewolf: a raging, uncontrollable bipedal monster wolf, whose bite passed on his highly aggressive and infectious Lycanthropy virus, making Werewolves of all of his victims. Following this, Alexander attempted to restrain William to contain the outbreak of Werewolves, but was unsuccessful""Whatever plan you have for William is futile." Corvinus did not quail in the face of his son's advance. "You cannot control your brother." ''Lord knows I tried, he thought sadly, before William's bloodlust grew beyond all control." ~ ''Evolution novelization, chapter 19. At a later point in time after this, his son, Marcus, was bitten by a bat, becoming the first Vampire. Seeking to eliminate the threat posed by his twin brother's 'offspring' and bring William back to his side, Marcus decides to take matters into his own hands seeks out and approaches a dying warlord, Lord Viktor, and made a bargain with him; immortality for his military genius. Meanwhile, Alexander, having fallen out with Marcus, establishes a military force of his own, in his own attempt to quell William's plague. While Marcus and Viktor, (later joined by Amelia), wage their campaign to eliminate William's 'offspring', and to capture and contain William, Alexander chose instead to keep the war contained from ever spilling into the mortal realm. Disdaining direct involvement in the conflict himself, his own organization of human warriors were dispatched to clean up any Vampire or Werewolf/Lycan bodies left behind after the battles, along with any other evidence, in order to conceal their existence from the normal human population. When William was captured by the combined might of Viktor and Amelia's forces, (the two of them having allied behind Marcus' back), and locked William away from Marcus' reach, Marcus, whilst blaming Viktor and Amelia, also blamed Alexander for his lack of intervention. For the next two centuries, as Werewolves began to give way to Lycans, (which were created en-mass as a slave class of Immortals for the Vampires by Viktor), clashes between Vampires and Werewolves were more-or-less contained within Central Eastern Europe. This changed, however, when Viktor ordered his Vampire daughter executed after having learned that she had fallen pregnant by Lucian, a Lycan, inadvertently touching off a new war between Vampires and Lycans which continues to rage to the present day, and spread out over the continents. ''Underworld: Evolution By the early 21st century, Alexander is operating under the alias of Lorenz Macaro, and runs his operation from his ship, the Sancta Helena. He meets with Selene and Michael Corvin, a Vampire and Hybrid who are being hunted by Marcus, who beg his help to destroy his sons. He reveals that no matter what his children have become, he cannot help them. Alexander has come into possession of Viktor's body, as well as Viktor's half of the prison key that holds William. He is visited by Marcus, who impales him with his wing talon and then a sword, then takes Viktor's half of the key and leaves him for dead. As Alexander lies wounded on the floor, he calls Selene to him to drink some of his pure Immortal blood. The blood, he tells her, will make her "the future" and is her only hope of being strong enough to destroy the Corvinus brothers. After Selene and Michael leave, Alexander detonates a case of explosives on his ship, obliterating it in the harbor. Powers It is implied by Selene that Alexander could have stopped Marcus because he was "the oldest and most powerful", but Alexander instead allowed his son to wound him, saying that no matter how monstrous the pair had become they were still his sons. This situation therefore would lead viewers to believe that despite his aged appearance, Alexander is likely physically stronger than any of his descendants and quite capable of dispatching lesser Immortals with ease. It appears that Alexander chose to die, as he made no effort to heal his wound, most likely recognising that his sons would now have to be killed and not wanting to take that responsibility onto himself. Because of Alexander's death and the slaughter of the Cleaners, the human crew Alexander uses to hide the secret existence of the Immortal clans, humans soon discover the existence of the Immortals, leading to the near extinction of both the Vampire and Lycan races. Trivia * Corvin or Corvinus is a name assigned by Romanians to those who became warlords, nobles or even a king of Hungary. The first Corvin was [[Wikipedia:John_Hunyadi|John Hunyadi (''Ioannes Corvinus)]], Voivode of Transylvania, Regent-Governor of the Kingdom of Hungary, who married a Hungarian countess. * Alexander's name in Hungarian is "Corvin Sándor". * As a result of his great age, Alexander possesses extraordinary mental strength and discipline, being able to listen to multiple news broadcasts at once, and being able to differentiate between all of them, and understand them regardless of language. * Alexander is multilingual. * In the ''Underworld'' graphic novel, Alexander is mistakenly identified as being of 12th century birth, rather than of the 4th-5th century. * According to the prologue in the novelization of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Alexander's domain was a Duchy and he was known as the "Duke of Corvinus""None was spared save Alexander, Duke of Corvinus." ~ Prologue, Rise of the Lycans novelization. Quotes Gallery For a complete list of images of Alexander Corvinus, please visit the Alexander images category. listening to the Cleaners.jpg|Alexander ponders recent events in the Immortal clans. Alexander with Samuel.jpg|Alexander with Samuel, the leader of the Cleaners. Alexander.JPG|Alexander examines Viktor's corpse. MV5BMTI1MjgxNjc3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjMzMzc2_V1_SX485_SY325_.jpg|Alexander on the Sancta Helena. Alexselene.jpg|Alexander speaking with Selene. Selene, Alexander Corvinus & Michael.JPG|Alexander speaks with Selene and Michael. Alexander sees Marcus.JPG|Alexander looks with disdain upon Marcus. Alexander being confronted by Marcus.jpg|Alexander is confronted by Marcus. seconds before the explosion.jpg|Alexander, seconds before his death. References es:Alexander Corvinus Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Evolution characters